


【铁虫/PWP】裙下之臣

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *虫主动 女装 kj ooc 等，反正又很雷的变态文学。负债又-1*特别低俗的装扮，我本来说想开个文艺点的，结果我的妈我做梦梦到了，那好吧是天意我就写吧





	【铁虫/PWP】裙下之臣

-

 

Peter觉得，他不应该头脑一热。

他不应该在看到Tony和别的女人在一起时，他会去求助于Natasha和Wanda，放在床上的衣物让Peter捂住了自己的脸倒在旁边，如果Tony现在推门进来一定会怀疑Peter是不是被坏女人拐走了，灰白的格子床单上放了一件很单薄的吊带连衣裙，很宽松的款式，像是睡裙一样，边上还点缀了一截蕾丝，不用猜就能想到，这绝对是Natasha的主意，而旁边的黑色细高跟则是Wanda给的，Peter不敢想象自己穿上到底是一副怎么样的滑稽，似乎是猜到了他的恐惧，两个女人还很“贴心”的在衣服里塞了一瓶度数绝对够的伏特加给他壮胆。

Peter躺在床上，脑子里不断回荡着Tony和陌生女人的画面，Tony的手搭在她的肩膀上，在没有确认关系前Peter没少见到这样的事情发生，一下子就变得苦涩起来，他翻了个身，他呆愣的看着眼前印着他看不懂字符的伏特加，他可不敢在多想一点。

他反锁上了卧室的门，在床上的衣物面前他深深的吸了口气，无声的安慰自己他可以的，他脱下了身上的T恤和牛仔裤，手指勾着吊带的边将他拎了起来，低俗的黑色吊带丝裙被Peter一点一点的套在了他的身上，努力拉扯着裙摆，无论怎么拉扯，他最大限度的遮住了Peter的半截大腿，至少安全的遮盖住了屁股，Peter安慰自己，接下来就是那双尖头的细跟高跟鞋，这可不是他第一次穿裙子和高跟鞋，他成年后第一次参加表演穿的女装，当时台下所有人都在欢呼，唯独Tony Stark，墨镜挡住了他黑成锅底的脸，不用想也知道，他被按在练功厅里狠狠的操了一顿，Tony叫他双手抓着压腿杆，一只腿支撑着全身的重量，另外一条腿被Tony抬起狠狠的撞击他的屁股，他哭着求饶也没用。Peter叹了口气，穿上了肉色丝袜，轻而易举的套上了那双黑色漆皮高跟鞋，并没有他想象中的那么困难，他慢慢的走到全身镜前，那件黑色的裙子使得他整个人都白到了极致，胸口的蕾丝遮住了毫无起伏的胸脯，摆动的裙摆下是一双极细的腿，丝袜发出点点的光，男性的特征在此刻也被修饰的没有什么违和感，散落的卷毛倒是有些俏皮，Peter看着镜子里的自己。

现在，他就差最后一步。

等Tony回到卧室时，已经是第二天的零时，一般在比这稍早的时候，Peter就会拿着热牛奶进来找他，催他睡觉，今天倒是有些反常，他仔细的想了想，今天不光没有拿着热牛奶的小男孩，Peter压根就一个下午没有出现在他眼前！他下午的时候和Clinton的妻子聊天时就听到了Friday的提醒，Tony有些头疼，他祈祷着Peter千万不要背着他偷偷干了什么坏事才好。

他打开卧室，一股浓烈的酒味铺面而来，Tony皱起了眉头，浓烈的味道让Tony怀疑是不是Natasha和Bucky在他们的卧室里喝了酒。然而并不他走进卧室却发现空无一人，只有床头的台灯还开着，闪着昏黄的光，一个印着俄语的酒瓶还放在他的床头，Peter却不在卧室。

“Friday，Mr.Parker现在身在何处？”Tony面色凝重的问，不在卧室的Peter十有八九就是溜出去当行侠仗义的好邻居蜘蛛侠去了，可惜Friday的答案却不是哪个街区或者路口，“Sir，他在您身后。”

“什么？”Tony简直不敢相信，他转过身，还没有看清身后的人，就被扑倒在了床上，柔软的床垫让他与黑影一起陷了下去，Tony对突如其来的袭击有些猝不及防，他缓慢的睁开眼，跨坐在他身上的是Peter，却又不是。

“你来的好晚....”Peter说，他的语气不像是在抱怨什么，更像是在撒娇，娇声质问着Tony的迟到，Tony做梦也没想到会是这样的，Peter跨坐在他身上，柔软的屁股紧紧的贴着他身下的巨物，上下的蹭弄使得阴茎在内裤里瞬间涨了起来，感觉到了巨物的勃起，Peter才坏笑着停下。

“哦，嘿宝贝，你能解释下你这是...怎么回事吗？”Tony的手不知道要放到那里，天知道他上次看到这么火辣的女装手不知道放在哪里是几岁的事情了，他的举动让Peter的表情瞬间垮了下来，他抓着Tony的领带，有些委屈的看着Tony，小声的问：“不好看吗...”

微微的酒气和Peter脸上的绯红清楚的告诉他这个小孩喝多了，身上的衣服应该是有计谋的，但他想破了头也想不到今天是个什么纪念日或者什么特别的日子需要Peter穿成这样，但他这幅模样无疑是在勾引Tony对他犯罪，Tony吻上他的嘴唇，是一个狂热的吻，他翻身占据了主导，他啃食着Peter的嘴唇，如果他是女孩的话，那么一定是世界上最美丽的那个，没有化妆品的粉饰，嘴唇是最自然的淡粉色，脸颊因为醉酒而浮起的红晕是最自然的腮红，那双不需要任何雕琢就足够惊艳的眼睛，会勾走他的灵魂，身上的打扮显然与他不符，一条黑色丝绸裙，细细的吊带已经滑落肩头，他整个人被衬托的宛如一块完美的羊脂白玉，Tony隔着丝绸衣裙在Peter身上游走，透过丝袜抚摸那双腿。

“如果你肯告诉我为什么这样那是再好不过的了...”Tony说。

Peter张开双臂躺在软床上，他小小的打了个酒嗝很诚实的说：“因为我在吃醋。”

那件吊带衣裙已经被Tony拉着肩带从一边拉下褪至胸膛，平坦的胸脯没有了蕾丝的点缀暴露在了他的眼前，粉色的乳尖在接触到微冷的空气时就已经挺立起来，Tony伸手揉搓着挺翘的乳尖，手指在乳晕上打转，酥麻的感觉从胸膛传到大脑，没有掩饰的呻吟声溢出嘴边，Tony亲了亲乳尖说：“为什么吃醋呢？”，将刚才亲吻过的乳尖含入口中，牙齿轻轻又反复的碾压着乳尖，他像是要那薄薄的乳肉吞下肚去一样用力的吮吸。

“因为我...啊...嗯...因为我...看到...唔,你和别人在聊天...啊,啊...很亲密。”Peter说，“在...在花园。”

原因清楚的连地点都明确出来了，Tony吐出那颗挺立的小豆豆，津液拉出长长的银丝滴落在  
Peter身上，喝了酒的小孩格外听话，他留下一个吻，一路吻到小腹，Tony不去解释什么，但男孩是不会愿意他这样敷衍了事的，他扶着Tony的肩膀，大大的张开自己的双腿，脚上的高跟鞋已经掉了一只了，紧闭的双眼不是什么享受的表情，他问Tony：“您不解释吗...？”

“等你醒了再说。”说完，Tony掀起来了Peter的裙摆，毫不犹豫撕开丝袜的上半截后，在丝袜下男士平角内裤露了出来，Tony扯了扯嘴角，上次也是，女装下面是一件灰色的四角男士内裤，这次也不例外，他拉下内裤的一个角，那根白嫩的玉茎从内裤里弹了出来，他将玉茎含入口中，温热又湿润的口腔要比手掌舒服太多，这惹得Peter发出一声闷哼，咬住自己的下唇，他的双腿想要合上，却被Tony制止，他随着Tony的吞吐发出低沉的呻吟声，他的手撑在Tony肩上，身后的菊穴也被Tony很好的照顾到，手指按压着紧致的穴口，缓缓的插入后又抽出，怎么也不远给Peter一个痛快。

“嗯....我...啊...要去...”断断续续的话还没说完，Peter就射在了Tony手里，粘稠的浊白是Peter今天的第一次，Tony将手里的精液全数送到后穴里，先前得不到满足的后穴在有了润滑后被狠狠的插入，Peter眯着眼睛发出单音节的鼻音，简单的润滑要不了太久，四指在穴内自如抽插后，Tony迫不及待的解开了皮带和裤子上的第一颗纽扣，涨大的巨物从内裤中弹了出来，打在Peter的臀部发出肉体接触的拍击声，Tony一手扶着巨物，另一只手压着Peter的大腿，他缓缓的插进穴口，炙热的巨物让Peter放开咬紧的下唇，他大声的叫了出来，卧室里清楚的听见了那声娇媚的呻吟声，随着Tony的进入，呻吟声变得急促起来，直到整根没入其中，额前的汗沾湿了他柔软的卷毛，身上的黑裙掀开了一半，丝袜和内裤早已不知去向，仅剩的一只高跟鞋在床上，显得有些淫乱不堪。

短暂的适应后Tony在Peter的后穴里抽插起来，开始是缓慢的，却每一下都能撞在敏感的点上，力道也是Peter认为的好，他小声的随着身体被撞击的摆动，舒服又低沉的呻吟声不断的溢出唇边，当Tony抓住了他的腿弯时，抽插变得不再是那么柔和，每一下都用力的撞在了菊穴的最深处的敏感，他的呻吟声抬高了不少又急促，他不得不皱着眉头接受这激烈的性爱，Tony对于活塞运动显得格外在行，他由激烈又转向缓慢，缓慢又转向激烈，让他和Peter享受到最大的欢愉，在最后的猛烈的抽插几下后，他射在了Peter紧致的后穴里。

他抽出巨物，后穴里的浊白缓缓从菊口流出，滴在了黑色的绸缎裙子上，趴在枕头上微微阖上双眼的Peter凑到Tony身边，他在Tony的脸颊上轻轻的落下一个吻，然后用轻飘飘的声音说：“现在...可以告诉我了吗？”

“当然，”Tony搂着他，吻落在了Peter的额头，他小声的说，“那是Clinton的妻子，我和他在聊关于在哪安家可以像他们那样安全低调又隐蔽的话题，抱歉我亲爱的Peter，让你误会了，但我喜欢你的误会。”

Peter没有什么力气的一拳砸在了Tony肩头，他蹭了蹭他的脖子笑着说：“有Tony Stark的地方就不会低调的...你应该知道。”

“是吗？那他们没有挖出来我的爱人是谁，真是太没用了。”Tony说。

 

-END


End file.
